Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe pt 1 The Sorcerer's Stone
by Zowieyaoi
Summary: The Book of the Scribe is a powerful artifact. It is heared of, yet it is rarely seen. Harry Potter knows what this is even if he never heard it's true name. After all, it belongs to his sister, his Soul Twin. Join them as they start their adventure in the school of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**ZY** : This is what I get for listening to Audio books while trying to write. Oh well... Might as well post this on Fanfiction. Hope you all like it. And all rights go to J.K. Rowling except one character.

}i{ }i{

Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe, Part 1: the Sorcerer's Stone... Chapter 1.

}i{ }i{

On an ordinary day in an ordinary neighborhood, a mailman was walking down his everyday route. Dropping off letters and parcels to their respective houses. As he walked to the next house on his route, the number 4 house on Privet Drive to be exact, he noticed a boy petaling on an old red and blue sport's bike that looked like it use a good waxing and had a silver cargo trailer hitched to the bike's rear that was full of fresh groceries in paper bags. This boy was ten-years-old, had unruly short black hair, was wearing an old short-sleeve blue shirt that a bit too big for him, had on a pair of kaki brown trousers, old worn black shoes, had on a pair of round wire-rimmed glasses that didn't hide his emerald green eyes, and had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The mailman knew this boy, his names was Harry Potter, he was Petunia and Vernon Dursey's nephew. Now that he thought about it, it's been a while since the mailman has seen the two Durseys and their porky son Dudley, close to a month if the mailman remembers correctly.

Harry spotted the mailman and greeted him politely. The mailman handed the boy the mail for the house. The mailman couldn't help but notice that four of the five letters he handed over had the word URGENT stamped in red ink on them, they looked important so the mailman asked "Can you make sure that your uncle gets those, it's rather unusual for the Durseys to get this many urgent letters. Is everything okay? I haven't seen any of them in a while." Harry easily replied "Everything fine. The Dursleys are just visiting uncle Vernon's sister for a while, she doesn't like me so they left me to hold down the fort on the condition that some of the neighbors come to check up on me every day. I'm sure these "urgent" letters are from them, they probably put that on there so I'd open the letters right away. They probably want me to send them some pictures of the house to prove that I didn't burn it down." Harry chuckled that last part out. The mailman wasn't sure about the integrity of that story, after all they left this boy home alone, but never the less, it was a somewhat believable story.

The mailman said farewell to the boy and went on his route and Harry peddle his bike to the garage of the number four house. The mailman stopped and turn a bit to see the boy open the garage with a remote control, that he probably kept in his pocket, he rode his bike into the garage, and the door closed as soon as the boy was in. The mailman couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy, after all, he's been alone in that house for who knows how long. The mailman couldn't help but think why the Dursleys left him alone in their house when they could have taken the boy with them or could have asked a neighbor to watch Harry. The mailman shrugged it off, maybe they really trusted the boy.

}i{ }i{

Harry got off the bike. He needed to get the groceries in the house before the refrigerated stuff went bad. "Need a hand?" asked a voice that came from the door that led to the house. Harry replied as he picked up two grocery bags "That would be nice, and if you could do THAT, it would be appreciated." A thin smile appeared on the owner of the voice's lips as she said "Isn't a problem for me, Harry." With that, Harry could hear the sound of a pencil scratching on some paper. After the sound stopped, the grocery bags began to float into the air and followed Harry into the house.

He passed a girl, around his age, had ebony black hair that was tied in two braids that sat behind her slightly pointed ears and hung over her shoulders were the tip of the braids could reach her elbows, wore a short-sleeve white shirt that had the words "The Pen Is Mightier Then The Sword" in black print on the front, kaki trousers, was wearing a pair of old gray shoes, had a small pointed nose, had golden brown eyes, the same golden brown that appeared an the surface of perfectly baked bread, that shined so brightly they could probably glow in the dark, her skin was tanned to her bones, had an oval gemstone imbedded in her forehead, the gem was the same color as her eyes, and was holding a hardcover book with no less than 300 pages that was the same color as the sea. It didn't surprise Harry that she was here, after all, he gave her a copy of the house key.

Harry put the bags he was holding on the white countertop, the floating bags placed themselves next to those bags. After Harry walked away from the counter, the food in the bags started to float out of them and started to put themselves into their places in the cubers, fridge, and shelves. Neither Harry nor the girl made any sign that this was an unusual thing.

Harry opened and looked through the four letters with the URGENT postmarks. "Final notice from the Electricity company, a warning that the water company is going to shut off the water if the bill's not payed in the next month or so, oh, final notice from the cable company! Guess that means the tv's only going to work until the end of the next month, joy... Oh, and a notice from the bank. The mortgage hasn't been payed yet," Harry said as all of the food was put away. The girl looked at Harry and said "Do you think showing those to that lawyer will get him to take off the rose colored glasses he wears?" Harry shook his head and muttered "Don't think so, but at least he's been paying for the food."

The girl said rather loudly "Just how blind is that bloke?" Harry then said, after he tossed those letters in the rubbish bin, "He is, unfortunately, a really good friend of the Dursleys, and he's not going to admit that they left for no reason what-so-ever." The girl added solemnly "And no real reason to leave you behind... Honestly, what was he thinking? Making ya stay in this empty house all by yaself?" Harry tossed the last letter in the rubbish bin, it was a postcard from Vernon's sister. He saw it coming, he knew it was going to happen. It didn't surprise the boy when it did happen, but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

The girl saw the look on Harry's face, she knew exactly what he was thinking about. The golden gem in her forehead sparkled a bit. "Harry, figure I'd tell ya that it's Meg's turn ta cook dinner tomorrow. I know ya have ta stay in this house, but I'ma sure that it's not against the lawyer's word for ya ta go visit Silver Haven every once in a while. And if ya happen ta visit during dinner and it happens ta end real late, pretty sure it'll be fine if ya sleep there with us. Plus the Director's not going to have ya walking home at night," the girl offered, trying to get Harry's mind off of his current thought. "Tomorrow, huh... Sure, I'll be there," Harry said with a smile and added "It's been a while since I've seen everyone." The girl smiled, her golden eyes sparkling.

The grandfather clocked struck 4. This got the two children's attention. "Uh oh, I gotta start heading back now if I wanna get there before dark," the girl stated making sure that her blue hardcover book was in a homemade, ebony book sack with a shoulder strap. As she headed for the front door, she told Harry that she'll see him tomorrow, and he replied "I will Sis." The two smiled at each other before the girl left the house.

Now Harry was alone. He knew the the girl meant well, but he really wished he could go back to Silver Haven with her. Harry pulled out a relatively round, silver colored pocket watch. He opened it, relieving a picture of a seven-year-old version of him and the girl in the face of the clock. The two had an arm around one another's shoulder and were smiling towards the camera with a silvering-haired woman in the background smiling as well. On the inside of the lid was etched with the words 'Twins by Soul, not by Blood. Harry and Topaz.' A smile appeared on the boy's face.

Yes, the two shared a birthday, July 31, 1980. It was a year ago was when Harry learnt that his last name was Potter and found out that he was the nephew of the Dursleys. Up until then, he lived at Silver Haven Orphanage with his Soul Twin.

Harry closed the pocket watch. He really missed being at that place. Silver Haven was actually one of the few GOOD orphanages in England, the staff really did cared for the children. They made sure all of the children ate their meals, they know all the children by name, pester them about going to school and doing their homework, they made sure all the children had the right size clothing (even the hand-me-downs), they made sure all the children were safe, taught them life skills, and punished the children when they broke the rules or curfew. The Director of the Silver Haven Orphanage was known for her firm love, she cared for the children, but she did believe that children needed a firm guiding hand in order to learn how to live in the real world.

The Director was the one to find Harry on the doorstep of her orphanage eight and a half years ago, all bundled up in a blanket with a note that read "His name is Harry. Birthday is 7/31/80." That was it. He was just left at the orphanage with no reason whats-so-ever. At the time, normally Silver Haven wasn't suppose to take anyone left at their doorstep until paperwork was submitted, but the Director couldn't just leave baby Harry there so she took him in under HER care and on HER dime until the paperwork was completed. She was Harry's mother figure at Silver Haven.

It was actually a coincident that Topaz was brought to the orphanage exactly one year later, her story was a lot different from Harry's, but we'll cover that later.

}i{ }i{ The Next Day }i{ }i{

Harry was currently having dinner with everyone at Silver Haven Orphanage. It was very lively, much different from dinner with the Dursleys, and Harry liked it. He did notice that there were a few new faces at the table and that a few familiar faces were missing. It wasn't an unusual thing, this was an orphanage, children are adopted and brought there almost every week.

}i{ }i{

It was a good dinner, nothing really fancy or anything, but it was delicious. Harry had a wonderful time talking with some of the children he knew and learnt the names of the new tenants of the orphanage. Some of the new kids did ask why he wasn't living at Silver Haven anymore, but Harry told them that it was complicated.

No one realized how late it was until one of the caregivers looked at the old grandfather clock that didn't dong on the hours anymore. The minute hand was on the 5 while the hour hand was on the 9, meaning the time was 9:05 at night. "Oh my, it's late. Alright everyone, get ready for bed," said the caregiver who noticed the time.

The Director of the Silver Haven Orphanage was well into her 60s, had silvering hair that was tied back into a bun, thin wire-rimmed glasses that sat in front of her hazel eyes, she wasn't really tall but she wasn't short, she was wearing a casual suit with a black vest, and black slacks. She walked up to Harry and said "Harry, It's too late for you to be walking back to that house, so you're going to have to sleep here tonight. We should have some spare nightclothes in your size and I'm sure you remember where the boy's beds are." Harry nodded with a smile. It was obvious to the Director that him coming for dinner was planed, but she didn't say anything about it. She thought it was better for him to be here rather than that empty house.

This was the happiest that Harry's felt in a while. He got ready for bed. He was enjoying being back in the bed at Silver Haven.

}i{ }i{ Harry's Dream }i{ }i{

Some one was holding Harry, he didn't know who but he knew the person was holding him lovingly. When Harry opened his eyes he saw a young woman with emerald green eyes and long red hair staring back at him. Who was this woman? The red-head brushed some strands of Harry's hair out of his face. The boy reached out to grab her hand and realized that his hands and arms were that of an infant. The woman smiled and moved her hand so that Harry-in-the-form-of-a-baby could grip her index finger with his tiny hands.

"Don't worry Harry, Mommy and Daddy will be taking you to see your favorite Godfather next week. And I know he's going to have your favorite cookies," the woman said in a caring tone. Harry blinked a bit. Was this woman his mother?

The next thing Harry knew, a flash of eerie green made the woman vanish. And he could hear an evil laughter.

What happened? What's going on?

That was when Harry awoke from the dream.

}i{ }i{

Before breakfast, Topaz seemed to know that something was bugging Harry. She always seem to know when he was trying to hide something, and Harry always seemed to know when something was off with Topaz. The two jokingly theorized that it was because they were Soul Twins.

So, Topaz sat next to Harry when they ate. "Bad Dream?" Topaz asked Harry. The boy replied "I'm not sure... I don't really know what kind of dream I should classify it as." Topaz placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Did it have that eerie green light?" He nodded. Harry's told her in the past about him having dreams with that green light. Not like either of them knew what it meant, but it made Harry feel better telling Topaz about it and she was a good listener. It made Harry happy to know that he had a good sister to talk to.

}i{ }i{

One of Harry and Topaz's dreams was to be adopted together into the same household. Mind you it was very rare that siblings get adopted into the same family, even if the two weren't even related, but for some reason neither Topaz nor Harry were able to find perspective families, not together or separate. It happens occasionally, more often then not unfortunately, children not being adopted by good families by the time they become legal adults. It was a sad truth, and it's one of the reasons why the Director of Silver Haven and the staff teach the children life lessons. Doing laundry, fixing up tears in clothing, cleaning, cooking, and some other helpful tidbits that'll help in the long run. The cooking lessons was the favorite in the orphanage. Everyone, whom was old enough to learn how to cook, had a specialty. Harry's was Fruit-Filled Scones, while Topaz's was Chicken Fried Rice with Scrabbled Eggs mixed in.

It was always good to have some life skills.

}i{ }i{

It was a lovely morning as Harry rode the old bike back to Pivet Drive. As much as Harry wanted to stay at Silver Haven, he knew he had to be back at that house before noon, the time that lawyer will be at the house to check up on Harry. He was a nice lawyer and did his job well, but his biggest flaw was his blind loyalty. Because of that Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him, even if Topaz didn't. He was a good friend of Vernon Dursley and he would be THE LAST person to ever admit to the Dursleys just packing up and leaving Harry behind, even if the evidence was right there in front of him.

It was 10:50 by the time Harry arrived at the number 4 house on Pivet Drive. He made good time. The boy pulled out the keys to the house, he was going to bring the bike into the house and lean it the wall near the door, after all he was the only one living in the house, no one was going to complain. Harry opened the door and noticed that there was a letter on the mat in front of the door. It was addressed to him!

He picked up the envelope. Who was this from?

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : If you've reached this point of the story, let me say, thank you for reading. And that the character Topaz is my creation, so NO STEALING, even if I haven't explained her full character yet. And I'm just going to say it now so I don't have this question popping up later, I WILL NOT BE PAIRING TOPAZ WITH HARRY! Yes, they do love each other, but in a brother-sister kind of way, they are siblings by soul not by blood. If anyone want's to know what the whole Soul Twins and Soul Siblings mean, stay tune to this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZY** : I really shouldn't listen to audio books when I try to write, but enjoy the product.

}i{ }i{

Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe, Part 1: the Sorcerer's Stone... Chapter 2.

}i{ }i{

Harry brought his bike into the house, closed the door, and locked it. He took the letter with him to the kitchen. He sat at the table and looked it over. He's never gotten mail with his real name on it before, come to think of it, Harry's never gotten any mail, not a single letter, as long as he's lived with the Durselys. Not like that time meant anything to Harry. But still... Who was the letter from?

The envelope had Harry's name and place of dwelling on the front and was sealed with a red wax seal with the capital H pressed into the center, along with an image of a badger, a crow, a snake, and a lion on all sides of that H. The boy couldn't help but wonder who had such an odd seal. Should he open this letter?

Harry placed the unopened letter in an empty draw in the kitchen. He'll look at it tomorrow, he didn't feel like reading it today.

}i{ }i{ 28 Days Later (Two Days Before Harry and Topaz's 11th Birthday) }i{ }i{

Much to Harry Potter's annoyance, someone in that juvenile section of the town's law office (wasn't the loyal lawyer, surprisingly) refused to let him to visit Silver Haven Orphanage, or even leave the house, for nearly a month. That person wouldn't even let his Soul Twin visit him at the #4 house on Privet Drive. Honestly, what does that person thinks going to happen if a boy and a girl spend time together in an empty house? (Reminder Harry and Topaz are TEN-YEARS-OLD, and they don't even know what the word sex is, heck they never even heard of the word or it's meaning. Although they DO know were babies come from, they just don't know how the baby is "made").

That person even had the loyal lawyer confiscated all of the mail that came to the house before Harry could get to it. The soon-to-be-birthday-boy just couldn't understand why the mail had to be confiscated, apparently neither did the loyal lawyer (whom by this time finally excepted that the Dursleys abandoned Harry with a heavy heart).

Not only was Harry annoyed, he was also going stir crazy staying in the house and was very bored. There's only so much a ten-year-old boy could do in a house by himself with very little to entertain himself, even the tv didn't help alieve the boredom. Harry felt like he was loosing his a few times after the first week of imprisonment. He could've sworn some of the heavy furnitures in the house was moving. The loyal lawyer did agree that making Harry stay in the house alone and not allowing him to leave wasn't right. (Okay, put down the pitchforks. He's not calling the kettle black here. True he made Harry stay in the house because he thought the Dursleys would come back and he didn't want Harry to get in trouble for leaving when the Dursleys came home, but he did allow him to leave the house to see everyone at Silver Haven and allowed Topaz to visit him. So similar, but not really the same).

The one thing he wanted yo do was to spend his birthday with his Soul Twin at Silver Haven. But who ever was holding him up in this house apparently wanted him to spend his birthday alone, and with no cake or happy birthday wishes.

Harry couldn't imagine hating someone as much as he hated the Durseys. Guess the thing to make things worse was the fact Harry didn't even know the name or face of the person. Harry pulled out the silver pocket watch, the one with him, Topaz, and the Silver Haven Director in the face of the clock. He REALLY missed them, especially now.

}i{ }i{ The Next Day, at 11:45pm on July 30th }i{ }i{

The hours couldn't tick by any slower then they already had. Harry really tried to think of stuff to do to pass the time, he even tried to do what his Soul Twin liked to do to pass the time, write a story. Okay, he wasn't as good as her, but it did make two hours go by like two minutes. That was good, and what he wrote wasn't bad. If he ever got out of this house, he'll get Topaz read it. At the moment, Harry was laying on his side, facing away from the window, on a bed in Dudley's toy room. Harry did NOT want to sleep in any of the rooms were any of the Durslys slept. Guess it was lucky that there was a bed in the room for the toys that Dudley didn't play with.

Now it was only 15 minute until Harry and Topaz's birthday. It was going to be a very miserable birthday. And it was all thanks to this person he did not know at all, who practically locked him in this house. Harry closed his eyes for a bit.

"Mine lief brother by soul, would thee ope thy window for me, so I cometh in?"

Hold on... Did Harry hear what he thought he heard? Then there was a tapping on the window. Harry turned his head towards the window, his eyes widen at the sight. Three golden gleaming gems, only one was an actual gem, were staring at him. The boy quickly got up and rushed towards the window. It was Topaz!

Once Topaz was in the room, Harry could see that she was wearing a gray shirt, gray nicks, gray shoes, had her ink black hair in her twin braids, and was carrying a camping backpack. Harry could assume that her precious blue hardcover book was in that backpack, after all she never goes anywhere without that magical book.

"Topaz, what are you doing here? Come to think of it, why are you here?" Harry asked, even if he was utterly happy to have his Soul Twin here. "I wanted to beest with thee for our birthday. Plus, I coequal got permission from the Director to beest out late and sneak in, long as I alloweth that lady knoweth lest I hither as soon as I receiveth hither," Topaz stated with a smile. What did she say? Oh... Right... "Today's English, Topaz," Harry said, he really didn't want to deal with translating that right now.

Topaz had the oddest, if not a tad weird, habit, when her emotions run high she starts speaking in Shakespearian. She giggles and said "Right, right, sorry. I wanted ta be with ya for our birthday. Plus, I even got permission from the Director ta be out late and sneak in, long as I let her know I'm here as soon as I get here. Which reminds me, mind if I use the phone?" Harry really didn't want to know those details.

So he let her use the phone to call the Director of Silver Haven, after all landlines weren't going to work by the end of the week. It wouldn't have surprised Harry if the Director was awake worried about one on her children. She cared about them.

After that quick call, the two went to the kitchen. Topaz somehow managed to bring two homemade cupcakes with her in that backpack without squishing them, along with two candles. One for each cupcake. "I'm sorry that I didn't get you a birthday present, I've been a bit... Cooped-up for the pass month," Harry said, trying to put a smile on things. Topaz smiled, her golden eyes gleamed, and said "It's ok." Then added with a frowned "I wasn't able ta get ya a birthday present as well. Some knit-wit in the juvenile section of the city court didn't want me giving you a "bribe". How on earth is giving someone a birthday present for someone's birthday considered a bribe? And why did the bloke think locking ya up here not letting ya out or getting any visitors was a good thing?" Harry knew exactly who she was talking about. "I was never really told why," was all Harry could reply.

Anyway, the two sat at the kitchen table with both cupcakes on the table with a candle stuck in the frosting. Five minutes until midnight. Harry managed to find some unused matches to use for the candles.

}i{ }i{

It was now 11:59pm, and the candles were lit.

The clock struck midnight.

Both of the children made their birthday wish and blew out their candle.

"Happy Birthday, Sis," Harry told Topaz.

"Happy Birthday, Bro," Topaz told Harry.

Both laughed at that. Maybe because they knew that it wasn't the best way to have a birthday, or maybe it was the irony of the situation. But they were having their birthday together, like they've always done since they met.

Harry took a bite out of his cupcake, it's been a while since he sank his teeth into something sweet. "Hey, Harry... I"ma not sure if I sould tell ya this, but I'ma not sure if I'ma gunna be able ta see ya before I leave..." Topaz said in a odd tone. 'Did she get adopted?' Harry thought as he swallowed. He asked what was wrong and she replied "I got a letter a few weeks ago, a school admission letter from a place called Hogwarts... Saying that I had ta go there ta learn how ta use my magic better."

Wait... Was she saying what Harry thought she was saying? "Are you going?" the boy asked nervously, she nodded and said "The Director sent the permission for me ta go last week... I'll be heading there September 1st, after I get my supplies for school." Harry didn't know what to say. Okay, yeah, he knew she had magic, but he didn't know there was a school for it, or the fact that meant that his Soul Twin was leaving... "Harry, please tell me ya got a letter from Hogwarts taa. I know ya have a bit of magic," Topaz asked, looking at Harry with pleading eyes. Seems like she didn't want to leave as much as Harry didn't want her to go.

Harry's face sullened and said "All the mail that's been coming here as been confiscated by that person for a month. If I got a letter from Hogwarts, I wouldn't know." Topaz was not happy with that, not at all. "I can at least tell ya it had a very odd seal, it was the capital H pressed into the center, and it had four images on all sides of that H; a badger, a crow, a snake, and a lion." That sounded very familiar to Harry.

Wait a minute...

Harry got off from his chair an raced to the kitchen counter, looking through each of the draws, much to the confusion of Topaz. "Found It!" Harry exclaimed happily. Topaz asked him what he found. That was then he showed her the letter he stowed away and forgot about. It was the letter with the odd seal that he'd gotten a month ago.

Both of them were grinning ear-to-ear. The two of them were going to Hogwarts! Together!

That was when the sound of the front door breaking in two filled the house.

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : Who's at the door? But I'm pretty sure everyone already knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZY** : Well, got this out of my head...

}i{ }i{

Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe, Part 1: the Sorcerer's Stone... Chapter 3

}i{ }i{

"Sorry about the door..." said a man with unruly, long, black hair and beard, a giant brown overcoat with countless pockets, heavy work boots, and was really, really tall (he almost touched the ceiling with just his head). The giant introduced himself as Hagrid, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

By this time, Topaz already fixed the door with her book. You wouldn't even know it WAS smashed into pieces. The three were now sitting at the table, Hagrid was using two chairs to sit in. The giant wrote a letter and gave it to a gray owl and it took off to Hogwarts, neither the children knew how the owl could find a way to the school. Maybe it was like a homing pigeon.

Harry poured Hagrid a cup of tea. The giant took a sip, trying to digest the information he was just told by Harry and Topaz.

Finally, Hagrid asked "Did ya at least get one of the letters?" Harry did show the giant the letter he got a month ago, he already explained that he forgot about it after being forced under "House Arrest", so to speak.

Hagrid took another sip. As much as he wanted to rush on over to the juvenile court to give them a piece of his mind, but it wouldn't do much good, he didn't know who to go after anyway.

"How are ya two twins again?" Hagrid couldn't help but ask, he still wasn't sure how these two future students are under the same roof when they weren't even related. "We were born on the same day..." Harry started, Topaz then said "...And we DO have a bit of a twin vibe between us." And the two finished together with "Plus, we've been together since we met." Hagrid still wasn't 100% sure what they meant, but he understood enough get the bulk of it. 'I think I should tell Dumbledor bout this,' Hagrid thought as he took the last sip of his tea.

}i{ }i{ 10 in the Morning, July 31 }i{ }i{

After everyone got up, got dress (okay, actually, Harry and Topaz got dressed, Hagrid just wore what he already had on when he arrived), and ate breakfast. The giant said he'll take them to get their school supplies in a place called Diagon Alley, since neither Harry or Topaz knew were it was. Besides there was NO WAY the unknown person in the juvenile court could do anything anyway, Harry was getting school supplies and that person couldn't stop Hagrid anyway.

}i{ }i{

The trip was certainly strange. People kept staring at the giant, sed giant didn't understand "Muggle" money, and one thing Hagrid DID notice that no one really noticed the gem in the center of Topaz's forehead (this happened when she handing train personal the proper items). So he asked the girl when they were riding the train (in an empty cart, Hagrid took up two of the seats). "People without magic, muggles ya call'm, can't see my gem, no idea why, but because of that I don't know what kind of gem it is or if it's even real or not," Topaz explained as she wrote in her thick, blue, magical book with her left hand. "Oh I remember that. The jeweler thought you wanted to see if the gems on your book were real," Harry said with a smile. Topaz chucked at. Hagrid raised a furry brow at that, now he was curious. So he started asking the two some questions.

"How did'ja even get that in yar head?" was the first question.

Topaz shrugged and said "It's been there as long as I can remember." Harry added "And even then, only individuals with magic can see it, reason why no one says anything. Well, there were a few people who gave another glance." Topaz commented that those people probably had magic.

"How did'ja discover yar magic?" Was question two.

Topaz waved her book a bit and stated "Long as I had this and it's been with me since... As long as I remember..." The girl looked out the window for a bit. Harry quickly added "Since only magic folks can see Topaz's gem, I've been able to see it since I was five-six years old. So, I've been able to do some small or minor magical things." Hagrid did note that that question seemed to hit SOMETHING. Maybe he should ask something else.

"When did Topaz become a part of the Dursey's family?"

THAT MADE THINGS WORSE. Both Harry and Topaz's expressions soured.

"Never heard of that name until a year ago, and I wish I never heard it at all," Harry stated bitterly and Topaz added "I was neva apart of THAT so-called family."

Hagrid DIDN'T NEED ANY HINTS to understand those comments. Wait a minute... "Hold on! I know I left ya on their doorstep nine years ago because they were yar family! How could ya JUST learnt the name last year!" Hagrid exclaimed at Harry.

The boy bitterly replied "Simple, they dumped me at Silver Haven Orphanage literally the day after you brought me to their house. It was a year ago when Mark, one of the helper at the Silver Haven, was majoring in Forensic Genealogy and he decided to help shrink the Unknown group at Silver Haven." Hagrid couldn't help but ask "Unknown group?" Topaz explained "There are five types of children that arrive at an orphanage; tha first group is called Mercy group, it's when a child is brought ta an orphanage by a parent in order ta give'm a better chance of life. Tha second group is called Social Service group, it's when a child is taken away from their parents for their own wellbeing, that's usually when tha parents don't care for'm. Tha third group is called Police group or Last Resort group, depending on who ya talk ta, that's when a child is brought to an orphanage because their family is dead and there are no other living or able relatives. Tha fourth group is called Unknown, it's when a child is brought to an orphanage and there isn't any known reason for it, Harry's in that group." Then she added "Well he was, until a year ago when Mark found out that Harry's parents, the Potters, were dead and found his mum's sister, Pet-tun-ia Evens... Am I pronouncing it right? *Harry nods* So Mark and his friends found her, her husband, and her son and they "took in their dear missing nephew". Trust us it wasn't out of the goodness of their hearts. Now Harry's categorized in the last group, it's called Abandoned, it's self-explanitory."

Hagrid couldn't believe what he was hearing! He knew the Dursleys weren't the best people in the world, magic or otherwise, but you'd think they'd at least care for their young nephew, but noooooo, they abandoned him without a second thought... 'How'd they find this out? Naa, better not ask. But how'd this get passed... Now I KNOW I need ta tell Dumbledor,' Hagrid thought with his gut in a knot. After a minute or so, Hagrid finally said "I don't know what ta say..." The two kids wirily smiled and said at the same time "Actually, could you not tell any of the students or teachers. We really don't want any pity. Besides, Silver Haven's a good orphanage." Hagrid agreed, but he was still going to tell the Headmaster (Technically, Dumbledor isn't a teacher, which Hagrid silently noted).

The three got off at their stop.

}i{ }i{

The three entered a place call The Leaky Cauldron. Everyone in there stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the mismatched trio. The next thing the three knew there was an explosion of noise and people crowding Harry trying to shake his hand.

Okay, the Soul Twins should have seen this coming, but still. Even after Hagrid told the two about Harry's parents and why he was left at the Dursly (and The reason why Harry was called The Boy Who Lived), they still couldn't believe it, they almost thought the giant was joking. But nope it was all real. At the moment, both Harry and Topaz knew they would never get use to this.

After a good five minutes, the three met one of the professors at Hogwarts. A nervous looking fellow with a purple turban on wearing long dark robs, he introduced himself as Professor Quirinus Quirrell, their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Poor fellow couldn't stop stuttering when he spoke. When the professor left Hagrid explained that Professor Quirrell was always looking over his shoulder and added something along the lines of the professor being changed after an adventure or expedition, or something like that.

}i{ }i{

In the back of the Leaky Cauldron, Hagrid tapped on some bricks on a brick wall. The brick sank into the wall, then the entire wall disassembled itself, and reviled a whole another world to the Soul Twins.

"Whither art we?" Topaz asked and Harry added "Yeah, where are we?"

Hagrid grinned and replied "Welcome to Diagon Alley. Where we're gunna be getting all yar school supplies. But first, we got ta get ya two some proper money." Harry and Topaz looked at each other in confusion, what did Hagrid mean by that?

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : Next chapter is going to be about Harry and Topaz getting their school gear, and FINALLY learn about the Book of the Scribe.


	4. Chapter 4

**ZY** : Alright, Now the Book of the Scribe shall be introduced. No real powers yet, but soon, my readers, soon.

}i{ }i{

Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe, Part 1: the Sorcerer's Stone... Chapter 4

}i{ }i{

Their walk to Gringotts Bank was an interesting one. Harry and Topaz didn't even know what half the stores were selling. This was a whole new world to them.

Hagrid, Harry, and Topaz entered the wizard bank. The Soul Twins were surprised to see goblins running the place. Hagrid explained as they walked down two the tellers that goblins were the best bank keepers. It did make some sense.

A goblin with long white hair, long pale nose, and long skinny fingers looked down at the three from a high counter. Well it was tall to the Soul Twins. The goblin asked for bank keys, what ever they were. Hagrid handed the goblin two keys, after emptying some of his pockets. One key was for Hogwarts business and the other was for Harry's family safe. The goblin DID ask if the girl had a key, without looking up from examining the two keys in front of him. She didn't. Harry quickly said that Topaz could use some of his money to buy school supplies. The tanned girl told Harry that he didn't need to do that, but Harry insisted, saying that it'll be her birthday gift from him. Topaz thanked Harry and said she'll do her best to get him a birthday gift. She immediately took out her book and wrote something in it.

"My I see that book." the Goblin said with his eyes on the blue hardcover book. "I'm not selling it," Topaz immediately stated as she started to put her book back into her satchel. The goblin folded his hands and stated "I am not interested in purchasing the book, I merely wish to authenticate it." Harry and Topaz looked at each other. "You think he wants to see if the gems on the cover are real?" Harry asked Topaz, whom in turn replied "Why? I said I wasn't selling it. I don't care how much the gems are worth." the goblin raised a brow.

The goblin pulled open a draw and rummaged through it, looking for something particular. The goblin repeated that he wasn't interested in buying the book and added "If that book is what I think it is, then Mr. Potter needn't need to give you any money for school supplies." Hagrid, Harry, and Topaz looked at one another with a look of confusion. What did the goblin think Topaz's book was?

The goblin pulled a neatly folded piece of paper from the draw, gave it to Topaz, and told her "Unfold it and place it in that book, preferably between the papers. If that is the real thing then I believe that there's a vault for you as well."

Topaz carefully unfolded the paper. It was a detailed drawing of a key, similar to the ones that Hagrid pulled out his pockets. The odd thing was there were no indications to what the size of the key on the paper was. Topaz opened her book to a random page, placed the drawing of the key inside, and closed the book. Sooooooo, what's suppose to happen now?

"Hmm?" Topaz felt her book move, like something suddenly appeared between the pages of the book. She opened the book to the exact location were she put the image of the key. The image of the key was still there, but on top of the paper was a 3D replica of that key in the picture. Topaz picked up the key, letting Harry, Hagrid, and the goblin see it. The Goblin seemed happy, but it was hard to tell. "Ahh, excellent, it's authentic. Now, follow me," the goblin said as he climb down from his perch and hobbled away, expecting the three to follow him. So, they did. All three wondering how that key got into Topaz's book.

}i{ }i{

The ride to the first vault was NOT fun. Hagrid nearly vomited, and the Soul Twins were experiencing motion sickness. The giant went into the vault for Hogwarts, which only had a small brown bag, Hagrid took that item, and placed it in one of his many pockets before they had to go back into the trolly.

Great... They needed to ride this thing three more times... Maybe they should have brought some barf bags with them...

}i{ }i{

Harry's vault was next. It was filled to the brim with gold and silver coins. "Wast the Potters a rich family or something?" Topaz asked the goblin. He said that the Potters were well off, but the interest that the bank offered and the fact that this was also an inheritance that accumulated over the years. Makes some sense actually.

Harry filled his leather pouch with the gold and silver coins.

Now was the vault for Topaz. Greaaaaat, the trolly...

}i{ }i{

After everyone's stomach caught up with them, the goblin opened the vault with the key from Topaz's book. It didn't have as much as Harry's, but it did have a lot and a table with a diamond the size of a pinky nail on a table that stood in front of the visitors. Topaz finally asked "Mr. Goblin, prithee pray pardon me about how that key got in mine booketh and wherefore thee art saying that this vault is mine?" "I beg your pardon?" was all the goblin said. After a minute, Harry translated "She asked how the key got in her book and why you're considering this vault as her's." Topaz nodded. "Ahhhh, I see," the goblin said as he entered the vault and took the clear gem off the table. The goblin handed the gem to Topaz and said "Simply place this on the cover of that book, you'll have all the information you need to know about The Book of the Scribe."

"Book of the Scribe?" Both Harry and Topaz said at the same time. The goblin nodded and added "Yes, this particular vault was opened for the user of the Book of the Scribe around a thousand years ago, if memory serves me right. Mind you this vault holds the amount the user needs rather than wants, I believe it was that very book that made this vault like that." Topaz took the gem and placed it on the cover next to a green square cut gem. The book absorbed the clear gem and moved it next to a red gem of the same shape. Okay, cool, but what does the gem do?

"That particular diamond will unlock the information of the Book of the Scribe to you, miss," the goblin said simply. Oh, kay...

Topaz fill her leather pouch and everyone left the vault.

}i{ }i{

They took the trolly back to the main bank and Hagrid threw up as soon as they got off the dang thing.

Thank goodness THAT was over.

}i{ }i{ About an Hour Later }i{ }i{

During their school supply shopping, Topaz had her nose in her book the entire time, reading the new information she had just acquired. Oddly, she hasn't run into anyone or anything as she read and walked. Right now, Harry and Topaz nearly had all of their supplies. They just needed to get their cloaks, wands, and pets (either an owl, rat, cat, or toad).

So, the Soul Twins went to get fitted for their new school robs while Hagrid got something for them to eat. Topaz had to put down her book for the measuring, so the book was currently in her satchel.

There was another customer there. A platinum blond haired boy with his mother. The boy was the one being fitted for an uniform. Harry had to stand next to the boy while Topaz stood across from them.

"Going to Hogwarts," the boy said almost bordly. "I take it you're going as well if you're asking," Harry said letting the tape measurer get a measurement of his arm. The boy nodded. "I hope you're not going to get cold while your there, Draco," the boys mother said. "Mum," the boy, Draco whined. "Yar really don't have ta worry taa much, it's not good fur ya. 'side, he is gunna have ta leave tha nest eventually," Topaz said as the tap measurer wrapped loosely around her neck, to get her collar size. Draco's mother turned to Topaz and said "I know, but he still my little baby." Draco whined out Mum again a pink dusted his cheeks.

She noticed the gem in Topaz's forehead and said "Oh my, what a pretty stone you have." Topaz thank her. "Maybe you would like to get to know my little Draco better," the woman asked happily, but her son was completely against the idea when he said with red cheeks "MOTHER!" Harry couldn't help but chuckle "Sorry madam, but we're not allowed to date until we're 16." Topaz nodded in agreement. "You two are related?" Draco asked the two. Both nodded and said in unison "We're twins." "But you don't look anything alike," Draco's mother said looking back and forth between Harry and Topaz. "Mother, they're obviously fraternal twins," Draco said with his cheeks red yet again when his mother said "Oh." "No worries, it happens all the time," Harry said as his twin chuckled.

After Draco was finished with being measured, he and his mother were about to leave when he said "I hope to see the two of you in Slytherin." then they left with the Soul Twins waving bye. "We should keep our distance from him," Harry said and Topaz replied "Ya think so?" then she added "What'cha see with yar eyes." Harry said "Enough to know he's the kind of kid we don't need to associate with." Topaz closed her eyes and said "So he's one of THOSE kind of kid, huh." Harry nodded.

Harry's eyes were a bit unusual. He's not sure how he got this ability, he figured that it might have been inherited, but he could see peoples auras, their true nature. Mind you he couldn't control this Aura Sight, it only happens at random intervals, so he couldn't see everyone's aura. Topaz knew this, after all she's been keeping track of Harry's Aura Sight Flare Ups.

"Kinda wish ya could figure out how those eyes worked," Topaz said as she stepped off the stand. Harry shrugged as he said "Maybe I can at Hogwarts."

The two got their cloaks and left to meet Hagrid for lunch.

}i{ }i{

Their next stop was Ollivander's Wand Shop.

Mr. Ollivander was a nice elderly man who remembered every wand he ever sold. He remembered Harry's parents very well, but mostly the wands he gave them. He remembered Hagrid as well.

Mr. Ollivander asked the twins for their wand arms. Hagrid explained that a wand arm is the hand they use to write, so Harry held out his right arm while Topaz held out her left. The elderly man measured their arms, so he could pair them with the perfect wand. Topaz did asked why they needed wands. Mr. Ollivander said it was to help channel their magic. "But... I've been able ta do magic just fine without one," Topaz said, placing a hand on the book in her satchel. Mr. Ollivander raised a brow as he said "Really? How odd, very odd indeed."

}i{ }i{

The two went through a good number of wands before Harry found his wand. That wand was the brother of the wand that gave the boy the lightning bolt scar on his brow. Voldemort's wand. That made Harry a bit uneasy as he stared at his new wand. Topaz found her wand, it was shorter than Harry's and had a small garnet gemstone embedded in the base of it. Mr. Ollivander said that it was an odd pairing, but was happy they the two had their wands.

Harry and Topaz thanked the wand maker and left with Hagrid.

}i{ }i{

Hagrid got the two owls for a birthday present. Harry got a Snowy Owl and named her Hedwig while Topaz got a Greater Sooty Owl, or Black Owl, with pure white feathers under the wings (it showed when he opened his wings) and named him YinYang. The two owls were close so the twins thought it be a good idea to get them. But Harry and Topaz were a bit worried about having to bring them to Silver Haven Orphanage, since there were some small children and all.

}i{ }i{

"Well I'll be," Hagrid suddenly said moving quickly towards tall person with blood red hair. Harry and Topaz swiftly followed the half-giant. When the three caught up to the man with blood red hair in a high ponytail (the end of the tail reached his should, btw), Hagrid shouted "Jason!" The man, Jason, turned to his left to see the towering man. He was basically the odd man out in Diagon Ally, he didn't wear the typical cloaks of everyone here, he was wearing a gray shirt with sleeves that only reached his elbows, bright red loose-fitting slacks, had on a brown backpack, had pretty normal facial features, and was looking at the three with a midnight black eye.

"Hagrid?" Jason asked looking up at the half-giant. With a wide smile, Hagrid said, as he patted the red-head on the shoulder "Jason, never expected ta see ya here. Where's yar shadow?" Jason smiled and said "In my bag." with that a small clay figurine popped out of the sed object, climbed onto the man's shoulder, and waved at the trio. "Can't have a golem walking around here. It would cause a commotion, even if he doesn't do anything to instigate," Jason said with a smile as the little golem slid back into the backpack. That was when the red-head noticed the two children and asked "By the way, who are these two?"

The Soul Twins couldn't help but stare at the man before them, more specifically the man's eyes. His left eye was as black as the night of a new moon while his right eye was as blue and bright as a cloudless sky. "Is there something on my face?" Jason asked the two as he felt his face for any object with his left hand, which was completely wrapped in bandages along with his left arm. "No, sorry," Harry and Topaz said at the same time. That was when the man realized what the two meant and said with a smile "Aah, you two never met anyone with Heterochromia (1), have you?" the two had to agree.

Hagrid happily introdued the red-head as Jason Animarum, the Occult Proffessor and the psychologist for Hogwarts. The Soul Twins introduced themselves to Prof. Animarum. The professor chuckled and told the three that he will see them at Hogwarts and added "I'm just giving you two the heads up, I'll be dressed more professional." The three waved good-bye to the professor and started to head home.

"He seems nice," Harry said to Topaz and Hagrid. The half-giant happily replied "Jason's really is a great guy, a tad strange, but great. Strict teacher though." Topaz had to asked what he meant, but Hagrid just told them that they'd have to wait until they were at Hogwarts.

Harry and Topaz smiled at each other. They couldn't wait for the school year to start.

}i{ }i{

1) Heterochromia: Basically having two different colored eyes, or having an eye with a mix of two colors.

}i{ }i{

 **ZY** : For the record; Jason Animarum is MY CREATION, so no touchy. He's the Occult teacher and the school's psychologist, so he will be playing an important part in the next chapter and the rest of the story. Comments and critiques are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

ZY: Next Chapter ;-)

}i{ }i{

Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe, Part 1: the Sorcerer's Stone... Chapter 5

}i{ }i{

Two days. They were leaving in two days. In two days, Harry and Topaz were going to Hogwarts! They had everything pack and ready to go, beside the owls.

Throughout August, the two found out what the Book of the Scribe could really do. And boy was it handy.

The Book was able to refurbish old items, super handy in an orphanage. It couldn't fix broken or torn items, but it was still super handy.

Topaz could use the book to change the colours of inanimit objects.

She could now move heavier objects around. She was able to move lighter objects around before. Perfect for organizing.

Living objects were off-limits to manipulation. Topaz tried to use the book to get the owls into their cages, it didn't work, and the Director wasn't too happy with the mess that was made. She made both Harry and Topaz clean up the mess, without any magic.

But the month was still fun.

}i{ }i{

There was also another reason to celebrate.

The latest volume of the Lantern Light series, currently number 1 in Britain at the moment, was just released. The Silver Haven Director was on very good terms with someone in the publishing firm that prints the Lantern Lights. So, the orphanage got five books of the new volume. What was the Lantern Light? The main protagonist, Oliver Lantern, was the head detective of the police's "MYTHICAL" unit. That unit helped the police solve the "unnusual" cases. Oliver and pet blue Macaw, apropriatly named Saphire, were able to crack even the most impossible of mysteries. The first book, Light of the Lantern, was about Detective Lantern breaking in a new unit member with tons of potencial and simutaniously solving the dissaperance of a five-year-old girl, whom was the daughter of a wealthy couple. The latest book, the second book, the plot was a complete mystery, no one knew what it was about until it was published, not even the publisher knew the plot. It was at the request of the author, Reggie Quill. So, yes, this was utterly exciting.

All of the children of the orphanage were gathered in the "library" to listen to Topaz read the new Lantern Light book, The Midnight Lantern, out loud. She was really good at it, she always got the tone of the story just right.

"Chapter 1," Topaz said out loud.

}i{ }i{ September 1st, at King's Cross Train Station }i{ }i{

The Director was the one to drop them off at the train station, after she made sure the two had all of their supplies packed and the two owls were in their cages. Before letting Harry and Topaz off, the Director told them she'll keep them updated on things at Silver Haven while they were at Hogwarts.

"Platform 9 3/4, Platform 9 3/4," Harry muttered looking for sed location. The two could only Platform 9 and 10, nothing in-between. Hmmm, so where was the train to Hogwarts?

"Boys! Quickly now! You mustn't miss the train to Hogwarts!" the Soul Twins heard someone say. Maybe that person could help the two.

}i{ }i{

"Pardon the intrusion," Topaz said as she opened the train cart door. There was only one person in the cart. A tall man with blood red hair, that was tied back in a low braid, was wearing a black wizard's cloak, had his left hand completely bandaged, and was reading a book. He looked up from his book, reviling his mis-matched eyes. One bright blue and one pure black. "Prof. Animarum!" Harry and Topaz said at the same time. The man smiled and said "Ahh, it's good to you two again." the Soul Twins sat across from the teacher.

After a couple of minutes, a red-headed boy came into the cart. The professor blinked and said in a teasing tone "Oh my, looks like we're having another Weasley at Hogwarts. I hope you're nothing like Fred and George." The boy immediately stated that he was nothing like his older brothers. Prof. Animarum chuckled and said that the boy could come in, so he took a seat next to Topaz. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley

Harry's Aura Sight activated. He saw that Ron had a sunflower yellow aura. Seconds later the Aura Sight deactivated. "I'm Harry, and this is my twin sister Topaz," Harry said with a smile. Ron blinked and asked "You two are twins as well?" Topaz nodded with a smile, then she pulled out the Book of the Scribe and wrote in it, she knew her twin's Aura Sight activated so she cataloged the time, date, and who was in the cart.

"Fred and George Weasley are identical twins," Prof. Animarum explained before adding "I've been seeing them every week in my office since they came to Hogwarts. *sighed* Those two are quite the handful." Ron grounded out "Try living with them." The Soul Twins couldn't help but laugh.

Looks like Harry and Topaz made a friend.

}i{ }i{ Hours Later }i{ }i{

Prof. McGonagall just finished explaining the Houses of Hogwarts and the points system.

So now, all of the first year students were brought into a giant room, in the front of the room were two people. It was hard to tell whether they were male or female because of what they wore, which were loose-fitting bright blue clothing. "Evenin' first years," said the one with long indigo hair that looked more like tendrils then actual hair, big bright green eyes, small face, and judging by the voice it was a neutral tone, so everyone was still in the dark about that one's gender. "My name is Iyesell Del Kahnvale, but Iyes will do. I am the eyes and ears of Hogwarts, so that mean I'll always know when someone breaks the rules AND I do have the authority to deduct points if anyone breaks the rules. *Smiles* So I'd suggest that you all re-read the Hogwarts Rulebook."

The other person with long snow white hair that reached the floor, had pure white eyes, and a pretty plane face then said with a heavy Australian accent "G'day, ye'all can call me Canberra. I'm tha Guard of Hogwart, meanin' I protect tha school from unwanted intruders and I'll also be making sure that none of ye students go inta tha Forbidden Forest as well. *Smiles* I'm also tha unofficial flower caretaker 'ere, so if anyone 'as any flower related questions don' be afraid ta ask me." Okaaaaaay, their interesting...

"Those two aren't human," Harry whispered to Topaz, whom whispered back "Yar eyes?" Harry nodded. "Any idea what they are?" Topaz asked her twin, whom shook his head. All he knew was that the auras he saw didn't belong to humans.

Topaz would have to write all this down later, since everyone was moving to the Dinning Hall.

Both Soul Twins saw Iyes looking at them. The non-human smiled at them and winked. Did this person actually hear them?

}i{ }i{

The two non-humans were standing by the door.

Now it was time for the Sorting Hat to place the first years into either Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. "I hope we're in the same House," Topaz whispered to Harry, whom nodded. The two spotted Prof. Animarum sitting next to a man with a hooked nose, black eyes, and oily black hair that reached his chin and an empty seat. The two also saw Hagrid sitting at the staff's table.

Prof. McGonagall read the list of first year student's names, in alphabetical order.

The As were first. Then the Bs. The Cs were called afterwards.

}i{ }i{

When the Gs came, a gingered haired girl named Hermione Granger was sorted into Gryffindor.

}i{ }i{

So, the platinum blond that the two met at Diagon Ally name was Draco Malfoy. He was sorted into Slytherin. Somehow, that didn't surprise the Soul Twins.

}i{ }i{

"Harry Potter," Prof. McGonagall called. The entire room went silent. Topaz nudged him and muttered "That's you." Right... Even though Harry learnt his real last name a little over a year ago, he still wasn't use to it. Must have been because it was rarely used.

Harry walked up to the professor, sat in the chair, and let her place the Sorting Hat on top of his head. It fell over his eyes.

"My, my." Harry heard the hat whispered in his ears. "Abandoned by those Durseys, who were suppose to be your family... That must have been very bitter." Did that hat really have to bring that up? "Shall I put you in Slytherin?" 'Not Slytherin,' Harry thought. For some reason, Slytherin didn't feel right for him. "Not Slytherin, eh? Well then I suppose I shall put you in..."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted for all to hear.

An applaud erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry walked towards that table.

"Megan Purter," Prof. McGonagall called next.

There was a sudden surge of voices. Most of them saying "Aren't they twins?" and "Their suppose to have the same last name?"

'Right... We have different last names...,' Harry and Topaz thought at the same time.

Prof. Animarum only raised a brow.

}i{ }i{

"Topaz Shakespeare," Prof. McGonagall.

The professor placed the Sorting Hat on the girl's head.

Harry was really hoping that they'd be in the same house.

"Interesting..." the hat said before adding after six loooooooong minutes "This one..."

Harry bit his lip.

"Can go to all of the Houses," The Sorting Hat finally said.

Huh?! What?!

Topaz lifted the hat off her eyes and asked "Mister Hat, what doth thee mean by "Can wend to all the Houses"? Lest I quaint sure lest I suppoes to beest in just one House."

Harry said for all to hear: She said "What do you mean by "Can go to all of the Houses"?" And "I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to be in just one House".

Oh...

The Sorting Hat then explained loudly "Chivalrous and Courageous, Loyal and Hard Working, Intellectual and Creative, Resourceful and Cunning. No traits outweighs any of the other traits and no traits are weaker then any of the other traits. Due to that, I can not just place her in just one House."

So... What's anyone suppose to do about this?

"I believe I have a solution to this," Prof. Animarum said with a smile. Everyone was listening. "Why not keep Miss Shakespeare on a House Rotation schedule," the occult professor suggested with the smile still on his face. "But it'll have to be from class to class, not day to day, and she WILL have to be in all of the House dorms... I'll work on a schedule for her," Prof. Animarum said a little too happily. The hooked-nosed teacher next to the occult professor said "Jason, you might want to turn down the cheeriness a bit. You're strange side is showing..." Prof. Animarum apologized.

"Umm, would t beest fine if 't be true I sitteth with mine twin, in the meantime?" Topaz asked Prof. McGonagall, whom raised an eyebrow. The Sorting Hat said "She would like to sit with her twin while this schedule is being made." Oh right, she's still wearing the hat. Prof. Animarum smiled and said "Of coarse. I'll give you your schedule after breakfast tomorrow." So Topaz went to sit next to Harry.

None of the other students knew what to say. After all, how could one student be in all four of the Houses?

}i{ }i{

Ron Weasley was the last person to be sorted. He was placed in Gryffindor, with his older brothers and Harry.

}i{ }i{

Dumbledor gave his speech and everyone started eating dinner.

}i{ }i{

ZY: I'm probably going to get some backlash for this. But I've always wondered if you could be in more than one House.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Book of the Scribe, Part 1: the Sorcerer's Stone... Chapter 6

}i{ }i{

The dinner banquet was a bit too much for Harry and Topaz. There was too much food, and it was making them uneasy, so they actually didn't eat a lot. While no one at Silver Haven never went hungry, the orphanage didn't have keep a lot of food on hand. So, yeah, the two were a bit overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food.

}i{ }i{

Topaz managed to convince Prof. McGonagall to let her stay in the Gryffindor dorm. So her things were already in the Gryffindor's girl dorm.

All of the new Gryffindor students got a crimson and gold tie. Topaz took one and said she could use her book to change the colors when she has to move from House to House, she even gave them a demonstration.

}i{ }i{

When Harry was unpacking, he noticed that there was an extra book in his suitcase. He pulled it out, it was the Midnight Lantern. 'How'd this get in there?' Harry couldn't help but wonder. He noticed a slip of paper inside the book, so he pulled it out and read what was on it. The words were written in red crayon.

"To Hawy and Topas,

We wantd 2 mak sur u had somthing 2 remembr us bak at Silver Haven. So, wen u lok at this bok u wil no that we wil b reding this bok with u 2. "

At the bottom of the letter was a list of names. Most were misspelt, but Harry knew who they were. He smiled and knew he needed to show this to his sister.

}i{ }i{ The Next Morning }i{ }i{

The entire Gryffindor House walked towards the Dinning Hall.

"Miss Shakespeare," said a familiar voice. Both Harry and Topaz turned to the smiling Occult Professor. The red haired man handed seven sheets of paper to Topaz and said "This is your school schedule Miss Shakespeare. Each sheet is one day, the day is listed at the top." The Soul Twins looked over the list.

Both were quiet surprised that there were no overlapping classes, no double classes, and all were neatly written. "Ummm, how long did did this take?" Harry couldn't help but ask as Topaz tucked the pages into her book (The Book of the Scribe).

Prof. Animarum chuckled and said with a smile "Took me all night. I actually didn't even realized I did until my alarm sounded." The Soul Twins looked at the teacher with a weird look, he seemed a little too cheery for someone who was was up the entire night.

The hooked nosed professor with oily back hair grabbed ahold of Prof. Animarum blood red braid (that almost reached his waist), pulling it a bit, and said sternly "Jason, what were you told about letting that strange side of yours show?"

The Occult teacher chuckled and said "I know, I know, but it was fun making that schedule. You know what they said about time flying when you're having fun."

The dark haired professor yanked the braid, nearly making Prof. Animarum off balance, and said "You are suppose to be tired and irritable after staying up all night, NOT cheery and happy."

"Oh, really? Wonder if that's why you're a bit of a grouch, Severus," the Occult professor said with a smile.

With that the dark hair professor hit the red haired professor over the head and stormed into the Dinning Hall.

"Ouch, penalty for unnecessary roughness," said Iyes, whom was leaning on a nearby wall. Turns out the tendril-like hair WERE actually tendrils, one of the strands/tendril was holding out what looks to be a penalty card used in sports and another was trying to cover a snicker Iyes was trying to hide.

"Was that to me or Severus?" Prof. Animarum asked as he rubbed his head.

Iyes hid the card in the rest of the tendrils and said "Both." The Occult professor chuckled and said "Should have seen that coming, huh?" Iyes nodded.

Neither Harry nor Topaz knew what to say, or knew what was going on. Were Prof. Animarum and (the two quickly look through their new schedules) Prof. Snape friends or was something else going on between them?

}i{ }i{

The first day of classes were really weird for the Soul Twins. While they were able to see each other between classes, they only had one class together today. Gryffindor and Slytherin had Potions right now, unfortunately for the two, Topaz was a Slytherin for this class, and apparently Prof. Snape hated Harry for some reason.

Another thing that seem to peeve the twins in this class was the fact that Topaz was paired with Malfoy. The amber eyed girl decided to bury her nose in the potion book and just do the assignment. Some of the other student wondered how Topaz knew what Malfoy was "trying" to put into the cauldron without even looking up from her book to snatch the item and switching the amount of the ingredient and/or switching out the ingredient itself. Harry had to be the only student in the class who wasn't glancing at her from time to time.

"Eyes on your own cauldrons! I do not want EVERYONE a bad grade for today," Snape snapped at the students. "Miss Shakespeare, I said eye on your cauldron," the professor stated when he walked up to her table.

Without looking up from the book she was reading, Topaz stated almost in a monotone "I can SEE it just fine. Malfoy if you put those newt eyes in the potion, you're going to mess it up and end up with fur instead of hair." Snape looked at the blond, whom WAS about to drop a teaspoon of newt eyes in the potion.

Okay, how on earth did she know THAT when her eyes never left the book? To Harry, this was normal.

}i{ }i{

"Glad today's over," Ron stated as he and the Soul Twins sat in the Gryffindor House's lounge. Today was one of the days that Topaz slept in the Gryffindor House.

"At least ya didn't have ta sit next ta Malfoy during Potions. Tha cologne he was wearing reeked," the amber eyed girl stated.

"That smell was him? I thought that was your cauldron," Harry stated in surprise.

"Seriously? I'm pretty sure that you're not suppose to wear that kind if stuff when making potions, messes up your sense of smell," Ron stated with a scrawl before adding "I'm surprised that Snape didn't say anything about it."

"He's probably playing favorites," the Soul Twins stated in unison.

Ron couldn't help but think that his two new friends did the twin thing really well. They already explained to him that they shared their birthday and that they weren't blood related. Ron knew something was up with the two, but he wasn't going to push them to tell him. After all, he liked the two.

}i{ }i{

The next morning...

"Morning first year students of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. I am Professor Jason Animarum, and I will be teaching all of the Occult classes," the odd-eyed man said happily as the last of the first years took a seat. The professor's right blue eye sparkled happily while his left black eye simply reflected the entire group of first years.

Today was the first Occult class for the first years. This class had to be the ONLY class that ALL four of the Houses took at the same time. It was kind of weird.

Well, at least the classroom they were in was big enough to hold the four groups of first years. * With that smile still on his face, Prof. Animarum said "In this class you will learn about making agreeable Contracts(1) with some of the creatures of the Magical World."

A hand shot up. Prof. Animarum told the student to speak the question.

"Isn't this class also about summoning daemons?" the student asked.

"Yes, you will be learning how to do that, but none of you first-years are even allowed to learn how until your second year, AFTER you all learn to make a proper contract," Prof. Animarum stated closing his right blue eye, keeping his left black eye open, and then added "If I or any of the staff here find that any of you first-years ARE trying to summon a daemon of any kind, even a low-level one, you WILL get detention for the entire year and you WILL lose 400 points from your House. Summoning daemons without a proper contract is an absolute disaster waiting to happen. Understand?"

Everyone gulped and nodded.

Prof. Animarum closed his left black eye, opened his right blue eye, and said "Good, now lets start our first lesson. Everyone, take out a notebook and copy everything I write on the board. All of you are going to need these notes for your homework."

All of the first-years did so.

Suddenly, The floor next to Prof. Animarum's desk started rippling, almost like water. A clay head that was shaped somewhat like an Eastern Dragon with a monocle over his left eye and stringy, silver hair appeared out of the ripples. The rest of the clay creature swam out of the ripples. Its body was also that of an Eastern Dragon. The clay dragon was as long as an average man, and roughly the same height as one too. Harry and Topaz recognized that clay figure immediately!

Without looking away from the board, Prof. Animarum asked rather casually "Vague, is that you?" The clay dragon tapped its claws on the ground as the ripples faded as soon as the clay dragon's tail was completely through. The odd-eyed professor turned to the clay dragon and said "Good timing, but you could've used the door you know, it wasn't locked." The clay dragon shrugged.

"Everyone, this is Vague. As you can see, somewhat, Vague is a Golem (2)," Prof. Animarum said with a smile and added "Vague'll be helping out during class and around the school. And a little warning, Vague is quiet intellegent, so trying to trick him is something I highly recommend you NOT do. Unless any of you want to get completely humiliated."

The clay dragon, Vague, glaced at all of the first-year students. His eyes landed on the Soul Twins.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, back to class," Prof. Animarum stated as he turned back to the board. Vague decided to lay in the one of corner of the room up front. The Golem's eyes were completely focused on Harry and Topaz, the two's images reflected on the monocle the clay dragon was wearing.

}i{ }i{

A dark shadow floated across the ground.

"What are YOU doing here? At this time of day?" Snape asked the shadow the moment he spotted it.

The shadowed figure peeked from under its hood to look at the Potion Master. "Hm? You're not... Wait, what the hell are you doing here then?" Snape snapped at the shadow cloaked figure. A whisper tickled the Potion teacher's ears.

Snape calmed down and said "He's in in the middle of class right now, but he'll know you're here in a moment or so." Then he called Iyse.

The Eyes and Ears of Hogwarts appeared out of nowhere. "How odd for ya ta call me Severus, oh?" Iyse said as soon as the non-human saw the two. "I'ma guessin' ya want ta talk ta Jason ASAP," the green eyed figure said with more of a smirk then a smile, before saying to the shadow "I'll tell'm ya're here, but ya're gunna have ta keep outa sight."

With that, Iyse vanished.

Snape turned to the shadow, only to find that it was gone. 'That message must be very important to make THEM to appear like that in broad daylight,' the Potion Master thought as he continued on his way.

He knew something big was going to happen.

}i{ }i{

'Crap!' Harry thought as his eyes started to tingle. An Aura Sight Flare Up, just what he needed during class.

'Huh?' Harry thought when he saw what his eyes were telling him. Prof. Animarum had a really stange aura surrounding him. The aura was human, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Mr. Kel, stop passing notes to Ms. Telly. Mr. Potter, please keep your eyes on the board. And Mr. Malfoy, try to actually write what's on the board." Prof. Animarum suddenly said, not even turning to see everyone was doing what he was saying. Vague's tail flicked a bit.

Harry blinked and wrote what was on the board. The dark haired boy couldn't help but think that the professor KNEW about his Aura Sight. 'Naa, there's no way he would know about that. The only one who knows about that is Topaz,' Harry thought as he wrote the next line. Maybe his mind's playing tricks on him.

Prof. Animarum smirked as he drew a diagram on another board. His dark eye gleamed a mysterious glint.

}i{ }i{

To be Continued...

}i{ }i{

1) This kind of Contract is basically an agreement between the two parties, in this case, a wizard or witch makes an agreement with a mythical creature.

2) A Golem is a creature made out of clay into which life has been injected by magical means. The Hebrew word Golem means something incomplete or unfinished, as in the verse (Psalms 139:16) referring to the human embryo: "Thine eyes did see mine unfinished substance (golmi)." Golems can be any form or shape, so long as they are made from some type of Earth.


End file.
